Goddess Axe Michele
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10255 |no = 524 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 239 |animation_idle = 66 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 12, 31, 46, 58, 68, 77, 85, 94, 102, 108, 113, 140, 144, 150, 180 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 8, 8, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 30, 45, 57, 67, 76, 84, 93, 101, 107, 112, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A lotus colored axe wielder that battled with the ten-winged tormentor. Right when she and her companions thought they had defeated Melchio, a light from above restored him as if nothing had happened. Though her friends were frozen in despair, she charged straight at the enraged deity after cursing her friends for their cowardice. Seeing her brazen act had a bolstering effect on the rest of her party. Noticing this, she smiled at them before losing consciousness. |summon = Looks like you've gotten a lot stronger, too! Okay, then. Welcome to my world! |fusion = I'm not even close to done! So don't waste your units on anyone else! |evolution = My spirit will keep on burning! Doesn't matter if I turn into a pile of ashes! | hp_base = 4054 |atk_base = 1500 |def_base = 1089 |rec_base = 1424 | hp_lord = 5532 |atk_lord = 1928 |def_lord = 1505 |rec_lord = 1794 | hp_anima = 6275 |rec_anima = 1596 |atk_breaker = 2126 |def_breaker = 1307 |atk_guardian = 1730 |def_guardian = 1703 |rec_guardian = 1695 |def_oracle = 1406 | hp_oracle = 5235 |rec_oracle = 2091 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Five Light's Creation |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power when 5 elements or more are present & 10% boost to HP of all Units |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Crimson Changer |bbdescription = Boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Meggido Cross |sbbdescription = 18 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 115% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10254 |evointo = 10256 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Michele 3 }}